


Italian Ice

by captain_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Large Italian Family, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: In which Scott is in love with a normal girl with a family as crazy as his. "Wait! Can I go brush my teeth first? I threw up in my mouth a few minutes ago.""No way. I'm not letting you interrupt this perfect moment with such a trivial matter. Besides, I'm sure you'll still taste like watermelon."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first fic in this fandom. It's a future fic and Scott is at college to become a veterinarian and my OC is in that field as well. I got the words of Italian off Google translate so please tell me if any of it is wrong. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one shot. :-)

Now this was Pack.

Sure it wasn't in the true sense of the word in which he had gotten used to over the past six years, but it was close. The way the family sat, all crowded around the too-small-to-fit-them-all table, shouting at each other in Italian, everyone trying to be louder than the others so they were heard made Scott a little homesick.

It had been almost a month since he had seen them last, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Hayden, Parrish, Derek, and even Mason. They had all gathered at his mother's home for a Thanksgiving meal together. It had been that night when Liam told them that he'd finally declared his major, and when Scott revealed his plan to propose. 

Everyone had been overjoyed, slapping him on the back, hugging him, Malia shoving a beer can into his hand as she forcefully slapped his bicep, Derek mumbling something about the moon and the pack under his breath even though his grin was genuine, Mason shouting 'Finally' as he slapped Scott's hand in a high-five, and Liam breaking out into the biggest smile over the news of the object of his alpha's great affection. Stiles had pulled Scott aside later in the night to simply hug him as tears of joy danced across his cheeks.

Scott had the ring in a velvet box in his pocket. He could practically feel it burn his skin through the denim every time he made eye contact with her mother.

"Scott," a soft voice and tap on his thigh pulled him from his observations and thoughts. Gianna stared up at him, an expectant look on her face.

"Sorry," he apologized, heat flaring in his cheeks. "What was the question?"

She softly smiled. "Zia Carmela asked you if you wanted any more shrimp."

"Oh, no, grazie," Scott quickly shook his head at the older woman in orange. Gianna smiled at him and as Scott turned to return the smile, Carmela pilled more Shrimp Scampi onto his plate.

"Oh- uh, um," Scott trailed off as he eyed the pile and then the woman who had already turned away to start scolding her son. His girlfriend started chuckling in amusement next to him.

"Your aunt seems like a..."

Gianna cut off his attempt at a compliment to quickly state, "Don't mind her. Her sons eat like pigs, so she's used to overfeeding people, even if they don't want it." She then reached over to twirl some of the pasta on his plate onto her fork. "But she will get on you if you don't eat it all."

 

•○•○•○•

"Alright, so I get that your 'condition' naturally raises your body temperature, but seriously, dude, do you have space heaters in here?" Gianna reached her hand towards the opening of his coat, pressing her chilled hand against his warm stomach. Scott smiled down at the woman curled up against his side.

The gathering had moved out back and most of the adults and older cousins were sitting around a small bonfire. The rest of the children were scattered around the backyard, attempting to start a game of soccer. The couple had been leaning up against the house, discussing their latest paper due in their Physics class with Professor Foster.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a young voice calling out "Scott! Scott!" It was Gianna's younger cousin, Luca.

"Come play with us!" Luca reached up to pull on the werewolf's sleeve, a pleading look on his tanned face.

After a slight nudge from Gianna, Scott was smiling down at the boy and accepting the offered hand, letting himself be pulled away from his grinning girlfriend.

Luca dragged him over to a position between a tennis racket and golf club, both laying on the ground about four feet from each other.

"You can be goalie," the boy then took off without another word, calling for the game to start.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Scott's enhanced hearing picked up her voice for the first time in the past ten minutes he'd been away. When he glanced over, he found Rita- she insisted he use her first name back when they'd first met, almost three years ago- sliding up to her eldest daughter. 

"He looks good out there," the woman informed, handing her daughter a ceramic bowl with some of the watermelon Italian Ice her uncle had brought. "Playing with all the kids."

"Yeah," Gianna nodded in agreement, taking a bite. "They all seem to love him, and I'm glad."

"He would make a great father one day, miele."

Scott was sure both his and his lover's cheeks reddened.

"Ma," Gianna's voice lowered to a whisper she hoped he couldn't hear. "I'm not quite ready for that, after all, we are only twenty-two. And you know I promised Papa I would wait until after I was married to have kids."

Scott could practically see the smug waves rolling off the older woman as she stated in a louder voice, "Well then he better get a move on with proposing because I want some grand-kids soon." Gianna spluttered on her ice, coughing to catch her breath. Rita met his gaze with a wink and then moved over to her brother-in-law.

"Scott!" the alpha turned just in time to smack the soccer ball away from his 'goal'.

•○•○•○•

"Hey, you've reached Stiles Stilinski. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Just leave a message and I'll try to get back to you. Beep."

"Stiles, I did it! You're the first person I've called. I did it! I proposed! And she said YES!"


End file.
